Too Real To Be Pretend
by Raven Dreamcatcher
Summary: Hermione likes Harry, but he doesn't know, and that's the way she likes it. But when a scary 7th year asks Harry to a dance, he makes Hermione pretend to be his girlfriend. But can they keep their emotions under control during this charade? H/Hr
1. Chapter 1

Too Real To Be Pretend 

A/N: Ok guys! This will be my first attempt at writing anything in a long time! And since nothing fluffy ever happens to me, of course I have no new inspiration. (It is really sad, isn't it? I know 6th graders that have gotten farther than I have) Anyways, be nice because I am rusty and old, etc. Ok! This is just pure fluff between the bestest couple ever: Harry and Hermione! Yaya! Reviewing is appreciated, flaming is not. I guess I'll have to reinstate Bobbo…welcome back buddy. Give him bananas and the stories might get better…I think his banana quota is at an all time low. Set in 6th year. No real plot yet, just setting it up, letting you know who has a crush on whom…etc…next chapter soon to follow!

Chapter One 

There he was. He looked gorgeous, as usual. His dreamy emerald eyes turned in her direction, connecting with her own cinnamon eyes for a blissful second. Hermione turned away quickly before she could begin to blush. She didn't know exactly how long this had been going on, but she had suddenly found that she was completely infatuated with her best friend: Harry Potter. She mentally prepared herself as he made his way through the dining hall towards her. She looked up and smiled at him as he sat down next to her. She absentmindedly answered his questions about how she had slept, how she was doing, etc. That required no brain power, no, her brain was focusing on something else: him. Her eyes caressed his strong, proud face, grazing over its curves and angles, the perfect arch of his eyebrows, the way his hair fell perfectly on his face, the way his lips curved when he knew exactly what she was thinking…she instantly snapped her eyes away from him, hoping that she hadn't been too obvious. Harry's lips were still curved in his mischievous, all knowing smile that she hated and loved so much at the same time.

          "What?" she asked incredulously.

          "Nothing," he replied, ever mysterious. She quirked an eyebrow but retaliated with nothing. He glanced down at the watch that she had given him for Christmas the year before and sprang from his seat saying, "Oh, crap, I gotta go, early quidditch practice today. See you in Potions." He began walking away, heading towards the doors.

          "Ok," she replied a little sullenly, though she knew he wouldn't hear her.

          "Save me a seat!" he called over his shoulder before letting the door close behind him.

          "I will," she whispered to no one in particular. _I didn't know he still wears that watch I gave _him, she thought with a smile. She returned her focus to her meal, but her real focus was still on Harry. She sat there for a time just thinking about him. She could just imagine him flying around looking ever so handsome on his little broomstick…wait…she wasn't imagining it because he really was flying on his broomstick outside the window. She celebrated a small victory for herself as she was now able to stare at the object of her affections. She smiled at him when he looked in the window and waved at her before nearly getting flattened by a bludger. He swerved on his broom, narrowly missing the psychopathic ball, before giving her a cheesy grin and flying away once more. _He is so cute_, she thought, smiling to herself. She checked her watch and quickly finished the rest of her oatmeal before heading off to claim a seat in Potions. 

          She picked a seat near the front, but not directly in the front so Harry wouldn't have to suffer as much._ Always thinking of him_, she thought with a tiny smile. _I really need a new hobby_. She sat down in one chair and put her bag in another to reserve it for Harry. Ten minutes later the class room finally began to fill up with the other students. She smiled brightly as Harry raced into class, attempting to cover his quidditch robes with his everyday black one. He took the seat next to her, returning her smile briefly before turning his attention to Professor Snape as he stormed into class in his usual cloud of anger. He began their class by immediately taking 10 points from Gryffindor for Harry's 'inappropriate wardrobe', as he was still in his quidditch robes with his black robes not completely covering it, and for Hermione's sputter of indignation at Snape's actions. The pair sat silently fuming at this display of injustice by Snape as class continued. As the class ended, Snape concluded with a final rebuttal: 3 parchments on the functions and characteristics of Aung Root (a/n: duh, I just made that up). Harry barely resisted the urge to strangle Snape as he stood and made his way to his next class along with Hermione and Ron. 

          "I can't believe that git! _3 parchments!?!_ There cannot be that much crap to write about Aung Root," Harry vented. 

          "Don't worry mate, you can just copy off of Hermione," Ron supplied, patting her on the shoulder.

          "You will not!" Hermione cried, glancing up from the book she had her nose buried in.

          "You seem quite confident in your abilities in Potions, Ron. Why aren't you going to copy off Hermione too?" Harry asked suspiciously. 

          "Aha, but that is where you're wrong. I'm not confident in _my_ Potions abilities…I'm confident in Lavender's," Ron replied with a grin. With that, he walked ahead and linked arms with her, saying something that sent her into a fit of annoyingly flirtatious giggles. He turned and winked at them before rounding the corner.

          "That boy," Hermione said, shaking her head. She and Harry shared a grin and followed after their friend. 

---------------------------------------

          "Oh my _lord_, that took forever," Harry said, throwing himself against the cushions of one of the common room sofas.

          "Oh come on, Harry, it wasn't that bad!" Hermione said, plopping down next to him as he made room on the sofa. "Just think, it could've been worse…he could've made it 5 pages instead!" Harry rolled his eyes and groaned.

          "Ugh, don't remind me. My hand hurts enough already."

          "Awww, poor Harry," Hermione teased. He glared at her from the corners of his eyes and pretended to pout until Hermione punched him lightly in the arm.  Hermione loved nights like these when they stayed up late together, just the two of them. She didn't realize she was staring at him until she noticed him giving her a weird look.

          "Everything okay, Hermione?" he asked. She blinked rapidly a few times, clearing her vision.

          "Yeah, its just…" she was getting lost in those emerald pits again, she needed to get out _now_ before she did something stupid. "I-uh…I…" she stammered. He quirked his eyebrow expectantly. "I…" _I LOVE YOU!_ She thought desperately. "I think I'm just really tired, I mean my eyes are really tired…all that homework we had to write you know…so I'll –uh- see you tomorrow…I guess," she said, attempting not to blush too deeply. She stood then, and looked in his eyes once more before retreating towards the stairwell to the girl's dormitories. "Goodnight, Harry," she said softly before ascending the stairs to her room. 

          "Goodnight, Hermione," Harry replied, though he knew she wouldn't hear him…

---------------------------------------

A/N: Short? Yes. Pointless? Yes. But it sets up the stage, I guess…So now we know that Hermione has a crush on Harry, but she's too afraid to admit it to anymore except herself. Next chapter: a quidditch match! 


	2. Chapter 2

Too Real To Be Pretend 

A/N: Ok, chapter notes….umm…quidditch match….Ron is the new keeper (overused, I know, but come on, it's summer, I have no more imagination left), Harry is of course seeker, doesn't matter who captain is…blahblahblah!

Chapter Two 

          "You have to eat something, Harry," Hermione urged, swirling his spoon around in his porridge, attempting to make it look appetizing to him. 

          "I'm not hungry!" he said. "Why don't you bother Ron-" he was cut off at the sight of Ron shoveling porridge into his mouth as quickly as possible.

          "He obviously doesn't need my help," Hermione replied dryly, "Now eat something before I hex you into doing it." Harry winced and took a spoonful of porridge. At Hermione's glare, he shoveled a few more spoonfuls down his churning stomach before pushing the bowl away. 

          "Wow, I feel so energized," he said sarcastically. Hermione swatted his arm but seemed a little more satisfied.

          "Careful, don't damage our Seeker," Ron said between mouthfuls. "We don't have a backup."

          "But I thought that Neville-"

          "We don't have a backup!" the two boys exclaimed together. Hermione raised her eyebrows and returned to her meal without saying a word. Harry sat sullenly, gazing out the window. He was really nervous about this, it was Gryffindor's first big game of the season. He sat back in his chair, fidgeting in his nervousness. Hermione sighed. "Sorry," he mumbled, trying to still his out of control limbs.

          "Harry, take an example from Ron, and have a piece of toast," Hermione said, plopping a piece of toast onto his plate.

          "But I don't-"

          "Harry…" Hermione said threateningly. Harry sighed and took a bite of the toast. She smiled happily and returned to her meal once again. At least it took his mind off the game, and it made Hermione silent. He sighed again and continued to nibble at his toast while staring out the window once more.  

---------------------------------------

          Harry mounted his broom, wringing his hands together. His eyes searched the stands for Hermione; she had said that she had made a to die for banner for him. He smiled when he caught sight of her waving at him warmly, holding a banner between herself and a few of his other year-mates that read: "Bring home the Cup, Harry!" She had enchanted the letters to flash bright colors, and there was a picture of a Gryffindor lion stepping on a Hufflepuff badger. Harry grinned inwardly and thought, _Hermione is so sweet to do something like that for me._ Next to his banner, there was another being held by Ginny and her brothers that read: "Don't mess up Ronniekins!" The sign was nice, but it was obvious that Hermione didn't help much on this one. Harry felt somewhat proud that she had spent more time on his banner than on Ron's. Before he could begin to contemplate why, Madame Hooch blew her whistle, and the game began.

          Harry immediately pushed off from the ground and soared high through the air. He began circling above the game, searching for a sign of the snitch. Gryffindor immediately took possession of the quaffle, and scored 10 points within the first 30 seconds of the game. Hufflepuff tried in vain to regain control of the quaffle, but the Gryffindor team proved to be too powerful, scoring another goal within seconds of the first.

          The game continued on in this same fashion for a time, and the Hufflepuff students had all but given up hope. They sat, waving little flags half-heartedly. It was a sad sight indeed.

          Harry squinted in the light, trying to catch a glimpse of the elusive snitch.  He flew another circle around the arena, searching the sky for the small sphere of gold. He noticed that the Hufflepuff Seeker was traveling in the opposite direction, trying to follow his same pattern without actually following him. Harry rolled his eyes and continued his search. Suddenly he saw it…it was all the way at the bottom of the stadium, flitting from here to there. However, he wasn't the only one to see it. The Hufflepuff Seeker was already beginning to dive for it. 

          "Oh no you don't," Harry growled, tipping his broom forward. His broom began the steep descent and he was building up speed. He glanced up to gage where the other Seeker was. The Hufflepuff Seeker was barely ahead of him. He pushed harder on his broom, drawing whoops of excitement from the stands. He was just inching ahead…he was there! He grabbed the snitch in his hand and pulled up abruptly on his broom. The last thing he heard before he blacked out was Hermione's voice screaming his name just before the Hufflepuff Seeker's broom made contact with his head.

          Hermione nearly flew down the steps to the ground level of the quidditch pitch. She ran to the center of the field where Madame Hooch was checking Harry. She flung herself down beside him as the rest of the Gryffindor team landed and began crowding around him. 

          "Harry!" Hermione cried worriedly, grasping his arm with her hand. She removed his cracked glasses with her other hand, placing them on the ground beside her. "Harry, wake up," Hermione pleaded, near tears. 

          "He has a head wound," Madame Hooch said. "He needs to be taken to the hospital wing immediately." Hermione nodded as Madame Hooch conjured a stretcher beneath him. Hermione and Ron led the stretcher to the hospital wing at a fast pace, nearly breaking down the door when they arrived.

          "Madame-" Hermione began.

          "I know all about it, dear. Here, help me move him to a bed," Madame Pomfrey instructed. Hermione nodded and grabbed Harry's shoulders as the nurse took hold of his feet. Together they lifted him onto the awaiting bed and the stretcher disappeared. The nurse examined him closely and immediately began mixing a potion to heal the wound. Hermione sat down in a chair next to the bed. "Work on waking him up," Madame Pomfrey said, "He'll need to be awake to take this potion I'm brewing." Hermione nodded and proceeded to shake Harry until his eyelids began fluttering open. 

          "Harry?" she whispered. She stroked his face gently with soft fingers, attempting to return him back into this world. His eyes opened slowly, and he turned to face her.

          "Hermione?" he asked. She smiled at him gratefully, pouncing on him with a hug. "Where am I?" 

          "Hospital wing, Mr. Potter," Madame Pomfrey said, entering the room with a vial of a green liquid. "And now its time for you to heal up that wound, young man." Harry turned nearly as green as the potion when he saw it, but he took it without question. Immediately the pain ebbed away and his wound began to close up. When he finished, he grimaced at the sour aftertaste the potion left behind. Madame Pomfrey examined his head once again, then pronounced him fit to leave the infirmary.

          Hermione helped Harry from the bed as he was still a little sore. Ron rushed to support him on the other side, and together they made their way back to the Gryffindor common room. Halfway there, Harry managed to walk on his own, but the two hovered near to catch him whenever he stumbled. Ron looked curiously at Hermione, he knew she was female and that most females became highly emotional in tense situations…but it seemed…different with Harry. He cocked his head thoughtfully and caught Harry as he tripped on the stairs. 

          Later that night, as she sat in her dorm, Hermione thought about the events of the day. She had come so close to loosing him again. It had only been a minor head wound, but the sight of him colliding with that other broom had chilled her to the core. She hugged her knees to her chest and listened to the sounds of the night. _What if it had been more serious and he had actually died?_ She thought. _What would I do then? Could I live knowing that he never knew how I really feel?_ She pondered this question, turning it over and over in her mind as the night progressed. _I have to tell him._ She thought. _Tomorrow night…I'm going to tell him._ It felt good to have that resolved, but her decision created a pit in her stomach, and it was slowly filling with dread.

---------------------------------------

A/N: Dundundun!  Sorry there hasn't been any fluff yet…I'm trying to actually have a plot this time. If you need a quick fluff fix, go see some of my older works (they're really bad but really fluffy). Anyways! Along with this story…I've never written a quidditch scene before…so sorry if it sucks….but Harry's little scare has pushed Hermione to decide to tell him how she feels….how will this turn out? Tune in next chapter for the suspense to end. Bananas to Bobbo! 


	3. Chapter 3

Too Real To Be Pretend 

A/N: Ok, uhh…not quite sure what's gonna happen next…just gonna take it as it comes. I know what I want to happen, but I'm not quite sure how to get there. But, hope you enjoy. Fluff coming soon.

Chapter Three 

          Hermione nervously glanced around the common room before fully exiting the stair well from the girl's dormitories. She really didn't want to see Harry today; she was trying to avoid coming to terms with her decision of the night before. She really regretted making it now, because she really didn't want to spill her guts out to a guy that probably didn't even return her feelings. She sighed and made her way towards the Great Hall for some breakfast. She came around the corner to see a whole crowd of people outside the doors of the hall. Confused, she elbowed her way to the front to read the sign posted on the door. "Autumn Dance to replace Yule Ball." (a/n: ok, tell me you didn't see that one coming, puhleze, overused I know, but its like the only way for my story to work XD) Hermione quirked her eyebrow in appall. People were actually crowding around to read this simple sign? Was it really that important? She sighed and shrugged, entering through the open door and heading towards the Gryffindor table. She plopped into the seat next to Harry who looked a little sleep deprived, but handsome as ever.

          "Morning Hermione," he grumbled, attempting to stifle a yawn.

          "Morning Sleepyhead," she replied cheerfully, trying not to think about what she was going to have to do later that day. She sighed and began to ladle some porridge into her bowl. Harry heard her sigh, but decided to say nothing. _Probably just thinking about the best way to try to get all her books into her bag,_ he thought wryly, _That's my Hermione_…_My Hermione??_ He flushed inwardly at this slipup and wondered where it came from. Before he had much time to concentrate on this, Hermione was standing, and tugging on his sleeve to try to get him to stand as well. "Come on Harry! We're gonna be late for Potions!" she cried, exasperated. Harry shook his head, clearing it of his previous thoughts, and stood with her.

          "Sorry," he said, "still a little dazed from yesterday." Hermione simply rolled her eyes and dragged him along behind her. 

          Their classes were abuzz with the news of the new dance. Hermione simply rolled her eyes at all of them for their superficial stupidity. She wasn't expecting an invite to the dance, nor did she really care…at least that's what she told herself. She longed for Harry to just turn to her and say, "Go with me to the dance, Hermione." She sighed and smiled dreamily at this thought.

          "Hey, you okay?" a voice asked, rousing her from her reverie. She shook her head and smiled at the voice's owner: Harry.

          "Yeah, just daydreaming," she replied, pulling out a quill for class. "It's nothing, really."

          If the buzz during their classes wasn't loud enough, the buzz around the Gryffindor common room was beside itself. People were pairing up like bunnies in spring. It seemed people were wasting no time in claiming their dates. Ron had already asked Lavender, who of course said yes. Harry and Hermione were sitting on a couch together, feeling like the only two people without dates. Harry turned to gaze at Hermione, then quickly returned his gaze to the fire. He repeated this a few more times before turning to face her. 

          "Hey Hermione…" he began. She turned to face him with a questioning expression. "I was wondering if…-" He was cut off as a very large 7th year girl stood before him, a looming shadow cast over him. She grinned baring her yellowed teeth. Harry gulped and stood facing the girl. "Hello…" he said, "Can I help you?" The girl grinned again, she seemed somewhat dim, reminding him of Crabbe and Goyle, not only in her build, but in her brains.

          "I'm Nell," she said in a booming voice. Nell paused to crack her knuckles menacingly. "I was wondering…" Harry grimaced expectantly. "Would you go to the Autumn Dance with me?" Again she cracked her knuckles. Harry gulped. He really didn't want to go with this girl, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings…and get pummeled as a result. He looked at Hermione in the corner of his eye and was suddenly struck with an idea.

          "Uhh…I would…" he said, reaching behind him, "but I'm already going with my –uh- girlfriend." He found Hermione's hand and pulled on it until she was standing beside him with a shocked expression on her face. He turned to her and raised his eyebrows to tell her to play along. She sighed and rolled her eyes. _This could be fun,_ she thought, _It could be the only chance I'll ever get to actually touch him._ So, with that thought, she coyly placed her arms around him and nuzzled his neck with her nose. Harry eased his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Hermione grinned inwardly, her dream was coming true, even if it was just for show. 

          "Oh," she said, sounding rather dumb. "I didn't know you two were going out. I've never seen you snogging in any of the broom closets around here," she said suspiciously. 

          "Uh…that's cause…uh…we don't need closets…we show our love openly, and we just got together…uh…_very_ recently," Harry lied, biting his lip. Nell still looked unconvinced. Harry grimaced inwardly. Before she knew what was happening, Hermione felt a pair of strong, soft lips pressed against her own. Her eyes were wide with shock, but they soon fluttered closed at the enchanting feel of Harry's lips meshed together with hers. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around Harry's neck as their kiss continued on. As they broke apart, their eyes met, staring at the other in shock. It was unusually silent in the common room, and Hermione turned to see that most eyes were on them, and most jaws were dropping to the floor. Eventually the conversation started up again while quick glances were thrown in their direction. Harry turned his attention back to Nell. "Sorry Nell, I would've loved to go with you, but as you can see, I'm already taken," Harry said. Nell seemed rather down, but turned away and slowly walked up to the girl's dormitories. "Oh good lord that was close," Harry breathed. "Thanks for helping me out…I, uh, didn't want to get you in this mess, but, as you can see, I was desperate." 

          "Don't worry about it, Harry. But you know…" she began with a mischievous grin, "she might ask you again tomorrow if she sees you alone or having too much fun with some other girl." Harry paled as the realization sunk in.

          "Oh my gawd, Hermione, you're right. I guess I'm gonna really have to take you, and you can't leave my side for a second!" he said, smiling at her. Hermione's breath caught in her throat, but she managed not to turn a bright shade of crimson. She was bursting on the inside from her bout of good fortune. "And I guess you're gonna have to pretend to be my girlfriend until after the dance," Harry said, turning slightly pink. Hermione pretended to be pained with the thought of it, and pretended to prepare for refusal. Harry paled even more. "Oh, please Hermione! You can't let me get taken by that…troll! She looks like Crabbe and Goyle!" he whined. Hermione smiled at him.

          "Fine," she replied. "I'll do this for you, but only because I am the coolest person in the world," she said with a laugh. Harry relaxed and plopped back down on the couch.

          "I guess we're gonna have to do that…couple stuff now…" he said. "Unless you're not comfortable with it," he added hastily.

          "I'm a professional Harry," she said jokingly, barely suppressing the laughter in her voice, "If we're gonna do this, we're gonna have to do it right." With that, she sat down, nearly on top of him and rested her head on his shoulder. He tentatively wrapped his arms loosely around her. "Well that's great Harry, if you're cuddling your sister," Hermione said in a mocking tone. "Do it like you mean it or we won't be convincing." She tried to be her normal, bossy self, but she could feel her control slowly ebbing away. She had to keep herself in constant check to save herself from getting in too deep. _Well, so much for telling him how I feel…I guess this is as good as its going to get, I should enjoy this while I can._ Harry grumbled to himself and held her tighter. After a few tense moments, he lightly rested his head on hers and tried to start some light conversation. 

          Harry was weirdly comfortable in the position they were in. It felt good to wrap his arms around somebody, and he didn't mind that this somebody was Hermione for some reason….in fact, in the weirdest way, he was enjoying it.__

---------------------------------------

A/N: A little fluff…not too much. But watch out! Next chapter will be flufforicious! Sorry its so bad. But I just got this idea and I really wanted to just pump out the basics. I might change it later. But enjoy it for now. Hermione's dreams are coming true, in a rather twisted way because its not actually real. And Harry is finally realizing some hidden feelings…dundundun! Tune in for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Too Real To Be Pretend 

A/N: Yeah…this story is sucking so far, but now I've done the basic things I've wanted to do in this story. So all the important events have occurred. Harry and Hermione are now a "couple" due to the fact that he was trying to save himself from some serious pain with Nell…and now they have to keep up this charade until at least after the Autumn dance. Bahahaha. Don't you love it how I can make things like this happen just because I want it to? So this chapter will be a little fluffier I hope…so enjoy.

Chapter Four 

          Hermione woke that morning feeling unusually happy. She smiled softly as a few dollops of sun pooled onto her bed. She stretched lazily before getting up. As she stepped into the shower, she grinned to herself, knowing that she had a day full of Harry…as her boyfriend, for practically the next month. _I can control myself for a month, can't I? I mean, I've been controlling myself for all this time…_she thought as she lathered up some soap in her hands. There was a nagging voice in the back of her mind that told her to get out of it before she got hurt, but she promptly ignore it, this was virtually her only chance to be with Harry…even if it was pretend.

          Hermione practically skipped down into the common room, but was shocked to see Harry there waiting for her. She gave him a confused look as she came down the stairs to greet him. 

          "Hey…what's up?" she asked, hoping it was nothing bad.

          "Nothing, just waiting for you so I can escort you to breakfast," he said with a sweet smile. That smile always made her go weak in the knees. He offered her his arm, and she took it gallantly. "Shall we?" he asked in a pompous voice.

          "We shall," she replied in the same snooty tone. They smiled at each other and proceeded to walk down to the Great Hall. People from other houses gave them weird looks as they walked through the halls. Whispers were flying everywhere as they continued down the castle corridors, and followed them all the way to the Great Hall. As Hermione and Harry sat down together at the Gryffindor table to begin their meal, she  could barely suppress her smile, she and Harry Potter were an item now! 

          Harry grabbed her hand as they finished eating, and pulled her up with him, it was time for their first class. He could feel hundreds of eyes on them as they made their way out of the Great Hall. Hermione couldn't help but burst out laughing when they were finally outside the doors. Harry soon joined in, and they were leaning on each other for support, clutching their sides. Harry grabbed her and pretended like he was whispering something devilish in her ear as a group of 6th year Ravenclaws came around the corner. Harry and Hermione laughed as soon as the Ravenclaws had passed through the doors and walked hand in hand towards their Potions class as the hallway began to fill with more students. 

          Hermione immediately dragged Harry to the library as soon as their classes had ended. "We need to study, Harry!" she cried, attempting to drag him through the doors. He sure was putting up a fight.

          "Nooooo!" he cried. "Don't make me go in there!" 

          "Oh, come on you big baby." She looked around herself and found that many eyes were on them. She grimaced and looked at Harry. "If you're good then I'll reward you later," she said through clenched teeth; not only did she hate saying stupid things like that, but it gave people the wrong impressions. Harry was so shocked to hear something like that coming from Hermione that he lost his grip and came tumbling into the room. "Good boy," she said, patting him on the head and pecking him on the cheek. They walked to a table in the corner of the library and set their books upon it, plopping down into the available chairs. Hermione immediately pulled out her books and began to scribble down notes furiously. She refused to let her grades slip because of her and Harry's 'predicament.' Harry watched her with interest. He never really noticed how pretty she really was, he never really thought of her as a girl, she was simply his best friend. He smiled slightly as he watched her bite her lip in contemplation before beginning to scribble on her page once again. Something inside him was stirring, and for some reason, he just wanted to kiss her. He didn't know why, but suddenly the feeling just swept over him. Before he knew exactly what he was doing, he leaned in and tilted her chin up with his fingers. She looked up at him from her homework, confused. His emerald green eyes were just inches from hers and she could feel herself getting lost in their depths again. Her hand came up to stroke his cheek as his face lowered slowly towards her. One of his hands slipped around her head to get lost in the tumbles of her hair while the other snaked around her waist, pulling her slightly closer. Then, he could feel her lips connecting with his. She wanted this kiss as much as he did, though he didn't realize it at the time. The kiss was strong and hard, almost bruising as they clashed together. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him tighter against her. There was no room between their bodies, she was practically sitting on him in his chair. When they broke apart, they were both flushed, slightly from embarrassment, and slightly from their lack of oxygen. Harry could feel eyes upon them again; he didn't mind, it was just another excuse to kiss her once more. He leaned forward and softly captured her lips with his. This kiss was gentle, yet still demanding, however she met his fervor with her own, pulling his body tight to hers again. She heard a few sniggers among the other occupants of the library, but she didn't care if she was being watched, she was in the middle of a snog session with Harry Potter, and she was enjoying it. They broke apart once again, breathing rapidly as they gulped in air. He brushed his lips against hers momentarily before resting his forehead on hers. _Where did that come from?!_ He thought, his arms still wrapped around her. Hermione's mind slowly cleared as she tried to regain control of her senses. _Oh my God, did that really just happen?_ She shrieked inwardly. She couldn't help but smile at him as their breathing returned to normal and she shifted back onto her own chair. Harry was thoroughly confused with himself, wondering what had possessed him to do such a thing. She knew this was all just pretend, but did he? He saw a large figure heading towards them and realized it was Nell, at his panicked look, Hermione grimaced and turned to face him once again. He pulled her onto him once more and his lips grazed hers sensually, and she sucked in her breath sharply at the feeling. His arms were wrapped around her waist as she straddled him to face him full on. Nell was still coming, it looked as if she was going to start pretending to search for a book now. Hermione arched her eyebrow, asking silently if Nell was still heading toward them. Harry grimaced and nodded in reply. _Here we go again,_ Harry thought as he brushed his lips across Hermione's cheeks and nose and trailing them down to brush across her lips, tantalizing her. She nearly groaned with frustration before his lips caught hers once again. His hands pressed her against him as they rubbed up and down her back. She sighed blissfully into the kiss, running her fingers through his hair. He placed one hand on the nape of her neck, pushing her gently to deepen the kiss. She opened her mouth tentatively and let him explore her with his tongue. She was in heaven and she didn't care if it was real or not anymore. Harry cracked an eye open to see if Nell was still around. She was casually drawing a book from the shelves by their table. He closed his eye once again and returned his attention back to Hermione. It was taking all his control not to completely loose it with her. He let his hands wander up to get tangled in her mass of hair as their kiss continued on. Finally, he opened one eye again and peered around them, Nell was nowhere in sight. He reluctantly broke apart from Hermione detangling his fingers from her hair. He kissed her softly a few more times before finally sitting back in his seat. Hermione still looked dazed from their intense kissing bout, and in truth, she was in a daze, not only from the lack of oxygen, but because she had just spent the last 10 minutes making out with Harry Potter. _How am I ever gonna get over him when I know he kisses like that?_ Hermione thought to herself. _And how can I keep in control **when** he kisses me like that…_

          Later that evening, Harry and Hermione sat before the common room fire, cuddling together, each trying to sort out feelings and decipher the meaning of what had happened earlier that day in the library. Hermione figured it was all just part of the charade, but it had felt so real, like it actually meant something, but she knew that Harry would never feel anything romantic for her, so she dropped the thought and just gazed at the fire. Meanwhile, Harry was trying to come to terms with his feelings. Did he like Hermione? Or did he just get caught up in the moment? He honestly didn't know. He usually had perfect self control, but this time it had slipped. Did this charade open up some feelings he had never known? Or was it just the moment…oh, who was he kidding. He knew it hadn't just been the moment, because there hadn't been one. He had just kissed her and _then_ a moment had been created. Was he really falling for his best friend? He was pretty sure he was. And nevertheless, it wasn't really a surprise…it was just a realization. Hermione snuggled deeper into his embrace as she grew sleepier and he instinctively tightened his hold around her. She looked up at him, wondering what he was thinking for he had a look of deep concentration on his face. He realized she was looking at him and smiled down at her.

          "What?" he asked. She smiled tiredly at him.

          "What 'cha thinkin' about?" she asked lazily, stifling a yawn. 

          "Nothing," he said, planting a kiss on her forehead, "Just school stuff. Go ahead and take a nap, you look tired. I can take you to your dorm if you fall asleep." She smiled contentedly and snuggled against him once more, her head resting on his chest. Before long, she had dozed off as Harry soothingly stroked her shoulder with tender fingers. _This could be my only chance to be with her,_ he thought, _I'd better cherish it while I can._ He sighed at that thought. He knew that this girl in his arms could never understand the way he felt about her. He knew she'd get weird around him if she knew his true feelings, so he decided to just enjoy the time he had with her, and let her go when the time came…

---------------------------------------

A/N: Some more fluff…Bahahaha. Yes, all of a sudden Harry now thinks he likes Hermione! Wow! Isn't that a coincidence? XD! Hehehehe. They are so cute together! And I'm sure they both enjoyed their snog XD. I know I would've! So how will this story continue? What bumps on this road will they have to drive over? Tune in next chapter to find out! R/R, no flames, cause I'll just cry…


	5. Chapter 5

Too Real To Be Pretend 

A/N: Ok…just trying to keep the story going….running out of ideas over here. Review and tell me any ideas you have (for this story or a new one) and I'll try to make it happen for ya! (Gosh I had spell check, those red lines are SO annoying). Anyways, enjoy this as much as possible…sorry, this work isn't my best one…XD. There really was a lot of snogging in the last chapter, wasn't there? lol. 

Chapter Five 

          Hermione woke feeling a little different. She yawned and realized that she was still in her school uniform when she looked down and was shocked to see none other than her pretend boyfriend laying with his head upon her chest. _Oh my God, _she thought, _What the HELL happened here last night?_ She couldn't remember doing anything NC-17 rated last night and she didn't feel pain anywhere, especially not **there.** _I don't think we did anything…_She struggled to free her arm from under Harry who mumbled about something when she did manage to free herself. His arms were wrapped around her rather tightly, so she could not free her other arm as well. She poked her head out from behind her canopy to see if anybody was awake yet…the rest of the girls were sleeping soundly. _Thank God._ She strained to check Harry's watch, it was only 5:30 in the morning. She struggled to shake Harry awake. He grumbled and simply turned over in his sleep. She frowned at him and resisted the urge to slap him awake. She shook him again to no avail. With a sigh, she pinched him with all her might on the arm. He jumped and she covered his mouth as he yelped. He sat up glaring at her as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He stared at her for a minute, then looked around the room. He looked back at her confused. 

          "Where am I?" Harry asked groggily. Hermione silenced him with a loud, "Shh!"

          "The girl's dormitory, genius!" Hermione growled quietly. "What are you doing in here?"

          "Well, you fell asleep on me, so I brought you up here…and I guess I was really tired too and fell asleep while tucking you in, or else I wouldn't be in here." He pulled back the curtain slightly and peered around the room. "Its rather nice in here, actually." Hermione squawked in outrage before swatting him lightly on the arm.

          "Harry, do you realize you could be expelled for spending the night in here?!" Hermione asked, struggling to keep her voice down. Harry shrugged.

          "It was an accident," he replied matter-of-factly. "And why did you wake me up? Its only 5:30!" he complained, laying back down.

          "Harry! You can't stay in here!" Hermione cried.

          "Watch me," he murmured sleepily. "Go back to sleep, nobody's going to care. They've already seen us snog like mad in the library, and besides, Seamus does it all the time." Hermione was about to retaliate, but decided to save her breath. She got back under the covers and snuggled down into them. Harry reached an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. She blushed momentarily but snuggled into his embrace anyway. Her head fit perfectly in the crook of his neck. Harry sighed in content and kissed the top of her head before drifting off to sleep once again. 

          Hermione swatted at the hand that kept shaking her. "Go away," she mumbled into her pillow.

          "Hermione! Its Lavender! Wake up!" a voice whispered. The hand came back and began shaking her again. Hermione slowly opened her eyes and turned in annoyance to glare at Lavender Brown. 

          "What do you want?" she demanded sleepily.

          "You've got to get Harry out of here!" she said. "The other girls are gonna wake up soon." Hermione looked at her confused, then remembered she had a special guest sharing her bed with her.

          "Oh, right. Thanks, Lav," Hermione said. Lavender sighed and nodded before rolling her eyes and muttering something like, "amateurs" as she stalked off to the bathroom. Hermione turned back to Harry and began to shake him gently. His eyes fluttered open slowly and he yawned groggily. "Morning sleepyhead," Hermione whispered softly. Harry smiled at her and sat up a bit. "You'd better get going soon, the girls are gonna start waking up in a few minutes." Harry yawned again and nodded. Hermione heard Lavender walking back from the bathroom. Harry looked worried, but Hermione shook her head. "Don't worry, its just Lav. She's already seen you." Harry peered out from the curtains and stepped down from the bed as quietly as he could. Hermione followed suit. She missed the warmth and support his body had given her when they had been sleeping together (a/n: hah! That sounds so wrong, lol!). She smiled at him as he stood there before her while Lavender looked on in amusement. Harry hugged Hermione briefly and planted a soft kiss on her lips before exiting the room to head off to his own dormitory. "Don't gimme that look, Lav," Hermione warned.

          "What look!?" Lavender asked innocently.

          "The one I know you're about to give me," Hermione retorted. Lavender just giggled. 

          "So…did you two have fun?" she asked wickedly.

          "Oh you!" Hermione said, throwing a pillow at Lavender. "I fell asleep on the couch last night and Harry was simply bringing me up but he accidentally fell asleep too while he was tucking me in." Lavender simply giggled some more.

          "Do you know how lame that sounds?"

          "What!? Its true!" Hermione insisted. Lavender waved her off saying, "yeah, yeah" as she dug through her trunk to find her robes for the day. Hermione grumbled a little before heading to the bathroom to wash the layers of sleep away.

          Hermione blushed when she saw Harry waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. She slowly descended the last few steps until she stood before him. "So…" she said, rocking back and forth on her heels.

          "Breakfast?" Harry asked, dazzling her with his smile.

          "Sure," she replied. It looked like he wasn't going to make a big deal about his spending the night in her bed. Well if he was okay with it, then so was she. He took her hand and walked with her down to the Great Hall for some breakfast.__

---------------------------------------

A/N: Some chapter, eh? Lol. Nothing major happening here, just HARRY SPENDING THE NIGHT WITH HERMIONE! Hehehe. Luckily they weren't caught. I know if I found out my 16 year old daughter was spending the night with a guy in her bed…there would be some serious whoop-ass goin' on. XD But maybe that's just me…but on the other hand, they didn't do anything, so I wouldn't mind as much. But I would still whoop her ass for having a guy in her bed period. Anyways, R/R, don't flame me, I already know it sucks, I don't need you're put-downs as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Too Real To Be Pretend 

A/N: Machiiiine! I am a machine! I've been pumping out chapters (which could be why they're all so bad.). Anyways, last chapter, Harry 'accidentally' fell asleep in Hermione's bed somehow…yadda yadda. So…more fluff and another quidditch match!

Chapter Six 

          For the next couple weeks, the charade remained in place, usually following the same pattern: an escort to breakfast, lunch, dinner, and all classes, studying in the library where the occasional snog would take place, and then an evening in front of the common room fire. After a while, it had just become natural.

          Hermione sat sullenly in the library…alone for a change. Harry had late night quidditch practice and wouldn't be coming in until late. She tapped her quill on the paper she was staring at. Once again her attention was on Harry. _Geez, even when I do 'have' him, I can't stop thinking about him, _she thought bitterly. _Curse hormones._ She sighed and repositioned herself, attempting to concentrate once again on her homework. She sighed, knowing that her efforts to concentrate on anything other than Harry was futile. She knew he was in the middle of running through drills out in the rain in preparation for the big Gryffindor vs. Slytherin game taking place the next day. She had to admit she was slightly worried for Harry's safety. He had been injured in the Hufflepuff game on accident, but the Slytherins were a vicious lot, she hoped that they wouldn't try to injure him on purpose. She sighed and once again tried to regain her focus. The pages simply blurred and she threw down her pen and let out an exasperated cry. The librarian turned to look at her in surprise.

          "Sorry," Hermione muttered. She laid her head down on the table. _Just gonna rest my eyes for a bit,_ she told herself.

          "Hermione, wake up!" Harry whispered in her ear, shaking her gently. Hermione looked up at him confused.

          "Harry? What are you doing back so early? Don't you have quidditch practice?"

          "Hermione, its already midnight, quidditch practice just ended. Why are you still here?" 

          "Its what?!" she cried loudly. "How can it already be midnight? I was just resting my eyes for a minute…"

          "Well, you must've dozed off. Come on, let's get you back to your room. We're gonna have to use the invisibility cloak, Finch and Mrs. Norris are prowling around here." Hermione nodded and began packing. Once she was done, Harry took the heavy bag from her and tossed it over his shoulder. 

          "Oh its okay, Harry, you don't have to carry those for me, nobody's watching," Hermione said softly. Harry turned his face away so she wouldn't see him blush.

          "Sorry, its habit. I don't mind carrying it though." Hermione shrugged and took the cloak from him, draping it over their bodies. They left the library and tread softly down the corridors toward the Gryffindor tower. They had to squeeze together in a corner a couple times to avoid contact with Mrs. Norris and her owner. As they entered the common room, they let out a sigh of relief. "Made it," Harry said with relief. Hermione nodded as she yawned. "Now lets get you to bed, you look like you're about to fall over." Harry led her up the stairs to her dorm room and opened the door for her. He closed the door softly behind her and put her bag on the floor. Hermione immediately removed her cloak, sweater and blouse as Harry stood by and blushed in shock. She was apparently very tired…too tired to even care about modesty. She pulled a huge night shirt over her head, it fell to almost her knees. She unzipped her skirt and let it drop to the ground before stepping out of it, yawning as she did so. Harry simply stared at her, his face burning. Hermione jumped into bed and snuggled under the covers with another giant yawn. "You must be really tired," Harry said, trying to brush the situation off. Hermione simply nodded, almost asleep. Harry carefully tucked the edges of the blanket snuggly around her, finishing off with a kiss on the nose. Hermione wiggled her nose at the sensation and smiled sleepily at him. She reached her arms up to him for a hug, which he obligingly gave her. As he was pulling away she gave him a small peck on the lips before yawning once more and falling asleep. Harry smiled softly and exited the room, making sure to close the door quietly as he left.

          Hermione smiled happily at Harry as she descended the stairs into the common room the next morning. He hugged her and kissed her on the top of her head before escorting her once again to breakfast in the Great Hall. _She apparently doesn't remember what happened last night,_ Harry thought gratefully, _she would be acting weirder if she did._ They had a quick breakfast, most of which Hermione spent coaxing Harry to eat some toast. After breakfast, Hermione walked with Harry down to the locker rooms to prepare for the game. Harry greeted the few other teammates that were already in the locker room before stopping before his locker. He tapped the lock with his wand and it immediately sprang open. He opened his locker door and pulled out his quidditch stuff. He already had his quidditch pants on, but he had forgotten to bring his sweater up with him the night before. Hermione sat on the bench watching him. Harry unclasped his black cloak and hung it neatly in his locker. Then he rid himself of his uniform and shirt, hanging them as well. Hermione gaped at him, her eyes grazing over the taut muscles she saw before her. He gave her a questioning look then looked down at himself. Apparently she didn't know how much he had buffed up over summer. He smiled at her dashingly, causing her to blush. He drew a t-shirt and his quidditch sweater over his lean body before donning the crimson outer robes. He grabbed his broom and then slammed his locker door shut. He checked himself thoroughly before locking his locker once again. 

          "Ready?" he asked. Hermione nodded and followed him towards the field. She could hear the fans cheering from the locker room tunnel to the field. 

          "Harry," Hermione said, stopping. He turned around and looked at her expectantly. "I just wanted to tell you…be careful, you know those Slytherins." He nodded at her and smiled warmly. She hugged him and he turned to continue onto the field. "Hey Harry," he turned again and Hermione ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his. "A kiss for luck," she whispered before darting away to find a spot in the stands. Harry turned around to look for his teammates, but there was nobody around…(a/n: dundundun! That sorta blows her cover I guess because…the charade wasn't really necessary because nobody was watching them! Mwahaha. But boys are usually too thick to understand these sort of things….and Harry is no exception.) 

          Harry mounted his trusty Firebolt, waiting for Madame Hooch to begin the game. He looked up into the stands and saw Hermione waving a Gryffindor flag like mad. The whistle blew all of a sudden and everybody leapt up. Harry circled the game from above. Flitting here and there, hoping to keep Draco off his tail. He dodged a bludger, rolling in midair. Another one hurtled at him which he dodged in the same manner. He rolled his eyes as he heard Draco snigger a little ways behind him.

          Hermione bit her lip as she watched Harry dodging those crazy bludgers. He began circling the field again, searching for the snitch. He dove, seeing something gold, but it was only somebody's wristwatch. He began circling again, watching, waiting. Draco was still following behind him, though at a greater distance this time. Suddenly, Harry caught sight of it…the snitch…it hovered near the opposite end of the stadium. His broom shot forward at his command as he headed towards the small golden ball. Draco was behind him, but it was obvious he wouldn't be there in time. Harry easily caught the snitch and held it aloft to display for the cheering crowd. Draco was still coming at him though. Hermione bit her lip, wanting to scream for Harry to get out of the way. At the last second, when it was apparent that Draco was not going to slow down or turn, Harry jetted off to the side and Draco entangled himself in one of the giant hoop-goals. Harry flew over the Gryffindor stands amidst the cheering fans before landing on the field and returning the snitch to Madame Hooch. Hermione cheered and ran down the steps to the field along with some of her other house-mates. She leapt at Harry and enveloped him in her arms. Harry smiled, holding her to him with his strong arms. Hermione angled her head back just enough so that she could kiss him squarely on the mouth. He laughed as they broke apart and quirked his eyebrow at her. 

          "Just wanted my luck back," she explained with a wink. 

---------------------------------------

A/N: OK…another crappy quidditch game…of course Gryffindor won *cheers*! They're the coolest. Anyways, another craptastic chapter, but I hope it was mildly entertaining for you. Uhh…I don't think there's anything here for me to explain, if you have any questions, tell me in your review or email (ravendreamcatcher@yahoo.com) and I'll try to get back to you or put it in the next chapter or something. R/R – no flames! My ego might evaporate if you're mean to me.


	7. Chapter 7

Too Real To Be Pretend 

A/N: OK…I have a plan worked out for the rest of the chapters (I think). My goal is to have 10 chapters, and if needed, an epilogue. I just think 10 is a good number…it'll be the longest thing I've ever written…actually, six chapters is the longest thing I've ever written, lol. Hope you enjoy, thanks to all my reviewers! Please don't flame me! I'm just a little girl (well, actually, I think I'm too tall to be considered little anymore)!

Chapter Seven 

           As they made their way towards breakfast once again, Hermione noticed fliers appearing all over the hallways. Curious beyond reason, she dragged Harry over to read one. 

          "Find a date for this weekend unless you want to explore Hogsmeade alone!" Hermione read out loud from the flier. "Oh! Hogsmeade! Thank goodness, I'm running out of everything it seems." Harry smiled at her as they continued down the hall.

          "Wonder who I'm gonna take," he said jokingly. Hermione pretended to pout at him before he laughed and enveloped her in a hug. "I guess I'm stuck with you," he said, laughing again. He seemed to do a lot of that now…now that he and Hermione were 'together.' Ever since Voldemort's return, he had never been very happy, but being with Hermione in this new way made him feel incredible and lightheaded all day long. 

          The week passed slowly, for everyone. The teachers took no mercy on them, and dumped so much homework on them the students were apprehensive about ever going to Hogsmeade with all the work that they had to do. Thankfully, the teachers did give them a break and gave them Friday to catch up on their work. 

          "Lavender, how should I wear my hair tomorrow?" Hermione asked, piling her hair atop her head. She and Harry had just finished their work in the library and had since then returned to their dorms. "Should I wear it up? Or should I straighten it?" she asked. Lavender came behind her and ran her hands through the bush of hair before her. 

          "I think I could do something really cool with your hair," Lavender said excitedly. "But you're gonna need to straighten it anyway." Hermione quirked her eyebrow, intrigued, before turning her attention back to the mirror. She sighed, twirling a few strands of hair in her fingers. Tomorrow would be her and Harry's first real 'date'. Or as real as this masquerade could ever be. She frowned, suddenly wishing it was all over, wishing she wouldn't have to hold herself back, wishing she wouldn't have to pretend to not really care, wishing that when they kissed, it was actually real. She always had to hold a part of herself back when the kissed, it was the only way to keep herself in check, and she hated it; it was even worse this way, it was just messing with her mind. He was so close and yet still so far away. Farther than he had ever been before, because now the gap was lengthened even though they were pretending to be together. Because it was just that, they were _pretending._ And above all else she wanted it to be real. She shook her head slightly, ridding her head of these thoughts. She changed into her night clothes and snuggled into her bed, wishing Harry was there with her once again before drifting off to sleep.

          Hermione woke early the next morning and quickly claimed a shower for herself. She wrapped a towel around herself, and exited the bathroom. She ruffled through her trunk to find the bottle of straightening potion she kept. She sat before the mirror once more and began to rub the potion into her hair. She had nearly used half of the bottle before her hair was completely straight. She finished it off with a charm to keep her hair from frizzing and unstraightening itself. She looked different with her hair straight, but she still liked it. She dabbed a little eyeliner beneath her eyes and added a touch of lip gloss. Then Lavender came and began to work her magic. She styled Hermione's hair in an intriguing manner before pronouncing her fit to leave. Hermione smiled at her reflection and thanked Lavender heartily before changing into a pair of jeans and a baby-t. She exited the dormitory and came down the steps. Harry was waiting for her again, accompanied by Ron. They both stared at her as she descended the last step. She wondered if she had messed up her makeup or hair somehow as she stepped in front of them. Harry looked rather dazed and his mouth was still slightly open from whatever he had been saying to Ron before. Ron turned to look at him, waiting for him to say something, but Harry was still dumbstruck. Ron rolled his eyes and elbowed him. Harry started and turned to glare at him before returning his attention to Hermione. She looked gorgeous today. He normally thought she was pretty, but today, her hair was straight and styled intricately, and she was in normal clothing instead of those boring school uniforms that hid her slender figure. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to say something, but the words just weren't coming out. She quirked an eyebrow and wondered if somebody had hexed him. Finally he felt his voice coming back.

          "Wow," he said. _That was so dumb, Harry,_ he thought to himself, _Now she's gonna think you're some kind of moron._ "You look _great_ Hermione!" She blushed slightly, glancing down to study her toes. 

          "Thanks," she whispered. Ron rolled his eyes at the two of them and returned to staring up the stairwell, waiting for Lavender to come down. "You look great too!" Hermione said, noticing his hair was slightly gelled now, though it didn't do much to mask its natural messiness. After Lavender came down the stairs, the group was ready to make the journey to Hogsmeade. They came to the 'horseless' carriages and hopped into one. Harry noticed that the thestral drawing their carriage was one of the ones that had taken him and his friends to the ministry of magic the year before. He grimaced at that thought, remembering Sirius. He felt the hazy sadness gripping at him again, but Hermione touched his arm and he turned to look at her. She smiled softly at him, and he knew she understood. 

          The Three Broomsticks was filling up quickly with Hogwarts students. The group made a mad dash for a table in the corner and barely beat a group of Hufflepuffs there before sitting down. Harry noticed Cho Chang staring at him out of the corner of his eye. He had no feelings left for her, she was just way too emotional for him to handle. Hermione looked over her shoulder and caught Cho staring at Harry as well. Quirking an eyebrow she turned to Harry. He glanced at her, smiling mischievously. She leaned over to him and whispered in his ear, "Now what are you planning, Mr. Potter?" Ron and Lavender looked confused, but looked up to see Cho Chang turning slightly pink with jealousy. They couldn't help but snicker as Harry whispered back, "Just a little fun, Ms. Granger." With that, he cupped her cheek in his hand and drew her face toward his. Their lips found each other quickly and did not leave each other until their butter beers had arrived. Cho was now a peculiar shade of orange-red. The group grinned together before burying themselves in their drinks. (a/n: Bahaha! Take that Cho! Usually I say Asians should stick together…but…Harry is Hermione's!! Hermione's you hear!?!!!) 

          The group split ways and began to wander around Hogsmeade. Hermione dragged Harry off to buy more school supplies, while Lavender was dragged off by Ron to the quidditch store. After replenishing her supplies, Harry and Hermione walked hand in hand through the streets of Hogsmeade. It was growing darker, many of the students had already returned to Hogwarts. It was beginning to drizzle faintly, but neither of them felt like going back to Hogwarts. They stopped under the awning of a closed store. A few streaks of light had ventured into the darkness with them, illuminating Hermione's cheek bones. They had been talking before, but now they were silent. Harry couldn't help himself, he needed her. He leaned down and caught her lips with his. She was slightly surprised, but assumed there was somebody watching them. Once again, she felt the pang for it to all end. She knew this wasn't real. She was still holding back the part of her that she refused to release, she didn't want him to know how much she wanted him, needed him. She didn't know that he was thinking the same thing.

          Harry felt his control ebbing again. He didn't want to hold himself back anymore. He was tired of that. He either wanted to be with her for real, or just not at all. He wasn't going to be able to keep himself in check forever. He wanted this over. He didn't want to hurt anymore. His heart was aching with the effort of not letting it all spill out. He pulled back abruptly. Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she looked at him questioningly. Had the person watching them left already?

          "Hermione, this has to stop," Harry said.

---------------------------------------

A/N: OMG!! Dundundun!! Can you believe it!?! Bahaha. Cliff hanger there for ya…but I'll have the next chapter up real soon. OOPT kind of depressed me a bit when he got kissed by Cho and everything, but by the end she was basically out of the picture. So its either Ginny, Hermione, of maybe if it gets crazy, Luna. I'd obviously prefer Hermione, but Ginny was pretty cool in this book. But Malfoy was awful! I thought he might become good or something, but obviously not…he's evil!! EVIL!! Anyway, Review please! No flaming…I'm already in a bad mood.


	8. Chapter 8

Too Real To Be Pretend 

A/N: Hermy and Harry in a fight! DundunduN! What's gonna happen?!?! R/R no flaming…fragile mind…

Chapter Eight 

          "What are you talking about, Harry?" Hermione asked, worrying that she had done something wrong.

          "This…US," Harry replied softly. "I just can't take it anymore!" 

          "Ok…" Hermione said slowly. Had she repulsed him somehow. "Did I do something wrong?"

          "No, its just I don't want to hurt anymore, Hermione! It hurts me when I'm with you." Hermione was very taken aback. His words stung her viciously. It hurt to be with her? Her eyes were burning now.

          "Am I _that_ bad Harry?" she asked angrily as a tear slid down her cheek. "Have I done something to deserve something like that?" Harry looked at her confused. Obviously she didn't understand.

          "You just don't understand," Harry said. 

          "Well how can I understand if you don't explain it to me?" Hermione cried loudly. Harry didn't want to tell her the truth, that he wanted to be with her for real, it would embarrass him beyond reason.

          "I just can't explain it, Hermione," Harry replied hotly.

          "Why not, Harry? Is it that bad? Or are you just trying to keep me from getting madder at you? That's all you ever do! Keep yourself from experiencing something you don't feel like dealing with! That's how this whole mess started! You didn't want to go to the ball with Nell and so you dragged me into this, and I've gone along with everything! I've been saving your ass for a long time now! And now you're just gonna throw it back in my face! You're mistake is now my problem! Well fine, Harry, FINE! I'm sorry I helped you. I'm sorry I hurt you somehow. I'm sorry that I can't understand!" she shouted. Before he could retort, she fled. The tears were flowing freely down her face, burning trails down her cheeks. She ran to a carriage and threw herself in it. She let herself become enveloped in her own sobs now that she was alone. 

          Harry stood there, wondering how everything went so wrong. _I should've just kept my stupid trap shut. I could've endured this until the dance, for Hermione's sake. Now she hates me because I can't explain what I mean. It would only freak her out and then she'd distance herself even more. I'm stupid. I should never have gotten her into this mess._ A single tear tracked down his face as he turned away and began to walk aimlessly around the street. He didn't notice Nell standing at the top of the street, standing there in mild shock. 

          "Hermione?" a voice asked. Hermione looked up from curled position in the carriage. It was Ron and Lavender. "What's wrong?" She hadn't even noticed that there were people in the carriage with her. _I am so stupid,_ she thought, _even stupider now. I never should've helped Harry with his dumb plan. I should've listened to my brain when it told me to stop before I got hurt. _"Where's Harry?" This only made her cry harder. Lavender put her arm around her and stroked her back soothingly. "Tell us what happened," she said softly. Hermione looked up at her friends. Their concern was etched in their faces. Before she could stop herself, she poured out the story; everything from the plan to her secret desire for him and then she finally ended with a recap of their fight. Lavender and Ron were fuming at the end. How could Harry have done that to Hermione? 

          "That boy has a serious talk coming to him," Ron said through clenched teeth.

          "Ron, no!" Hermione said, wiping tears from her face. "Don't bother him about this anymore." But Ron wouldn't have any of it and refused to speak any more on the matter.

          "HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Ron roared as he entered the dorm. He stormed over to Harry's bed and ripped open the canopy. "WHAT THE-" he stopped mid sentence… "What's wrong with you?" Ron asked, studying the tear streaked face of his friend. 

          "Hermione," Harry whispered, fresh tears welling in his eyes. "I botched everything up, I never meant to hurt her. I shouldn't have let my own feelings get involved." 

          "You're right, mate, you botched everything up, especially her. You've cost that poor woman at least 50 years of therapy! How could you toy with her feelings like that?" Ron said icily. 

          "Toy with _her_ feelings? What about _my_ feelings?! I didn't want the pain anymore! Do you know how hard it is to restrain yourself when you're kissing the girl you like? And do you know how hard it is to know you're kissing a girl that will never like you back?" Harry shouted, not caring who heard him. Ron stopped his onslaught then, frowning at Harry in confusion. 

          "What are you talking about?" Ron said. "Wait…_you_ like Hermione?" 

          "Apparently," Harry said testily, rubbing at his cheeks. 

          "But…Hermione…" Ron said, trying to piece the puzzle together. "Good lord! You two are both dumb prats!" he roared. Harry looked up at him in anger and confusion. "You two are both just torturing yourselves! If you'd tell each other in the first place how you feel, you wouldn't have to deal with all this!" Harry frowned.

          "I can't just tell her. Besides…I know she doesn't like me," he whispered.

          "Says who?" Ron said, climbing into his own bed. "You never know!" Harry looked at him again.

          "Well as much as I'd like to believe you, she probably won't ever speak to me again." 

          "I dunno mate, something tells me she'll find it in herself to hear you out," Ron said before flopping over and refusing to speak any more on the matter for the second time that night. Harry simply frowned at his friend's back and stared up at the canopy covering his bed. 

          "Lavender," Ron said, pulling his girlfriend aside on the way to class. "Do I have something to tell you!" He quickly recapped what had happened with Harry the night before as she squealed in delight.

          "So…if they both like each other…but they don't know it…they'll obviously need our help to get it together!" she said excitedly. 

          "Hmm…so now we need a plan," Ron said thoughtfully. 

          "We could trap them together in a classroom!" Lavender suggested.

          "No…too overused and then too many things might get smashed or broken…which could result in a detention. You know how angry couples get," he said, grimacing as he remembered his aunt throwing a vase at her husband. Lavender shrugged.

          "We could tie them together!" she suggested again. The continued walking down the hall, attempting to hatch a plan, though each idea grew crazier than the last. "SECRET NOTES!" Lavender shouted eagerly down the hall. 

          Hermione was alone in the library for the first time in forever. Her mind was still on the fight. It kept playing over and over in her mind, never stopping its relentless torment. She put down her quill and covered her face with her hands. She uncovered her face abruptly when she heard someone sit down in a chair next to hers. She was surprised to find Nell sitting before her. She sat there, silently staring at her. Nell's stony face was unreadable, though Hermione could tell she was trying to think of something.

          "Can I help you?" Hermione asked tentatively, wiping her face with the back of her hands. 

          "I heard everything you know," Nell began, her usually booming voice unnaturally quiet. Hermione winced.

          "I'm so sorry, Nell. It was wrong and hurtful of us to do something like that, I," she paused, turning away as she wiped tears from her eyes once more, "I didn't realize exactly how hurtful it would be, and I'm sorry…I'm really sorry." Nell shook her head.

          "It's ok," she said. "It didn't matter to me when I saw how in love you guys were. I'm a…well a believer in stuff like that," she muttered, clearly embarrassed at revealing this secret about herself. Hermione blinked at her slowly, of all people, she did not imagine Nell to be a hopeless romantic. "But I saw you guys fight." Hermione grimaced and pressed her fingers to her eyes to keep the tears from coming back. "He didn't mean what he said the way it came out."

          "How do you know?" Hermione whispered.

          "Because I've seen the way he looks at you when you're not paying attention. You do the same thing to him," Nell explained, smiling softly. Hermione blushed. "He really cares about you, Herminie," Nell said, not noticing that she had gotten Hermione's name completely wrong. "You should give him a chance and listen to what he has to say; I'm sure he has a lot to say." With that said, she stood. "Good luck to you two," she said as she walked away. Hermione was still a little dazed and confused about what Nell had said. Could Harry really like her? And when the hell did Nell become the ultimate advice giver? Hermione gathered her things slowly and stood. She had to find Harry. But she was scared to. What if what Nell said wasn't really true? What if she was just trying to get her back for what she had done? Hermione sighed. She stood and exited the library. She wanted to hide away in her dorm and think about what to do.  

          "Your plans suck, Ron," Harry said bitterly, staring at the floor. Ron frowned at him. "I am not gonna go up to Hermione and beg her to come back to me…we were never together, remember?" Harry sighed, rolling over on his bed. "And I am not about to try to bribe her with candy." Ron pouted.

          "But we worked all day on those plans!" Harry quirked his eyebrow. They spent all day on those and that's the best the could do? 

          "Well…whatever, thanks anyways. I think I'm gonna go for a walk." Ron shrugged.

          "You should take the cloak, its getting close to curfew," he suggested. Harry nodded and fished his cloak out of his trunk. He draped it around himself, and flipped up the hood. Ron watched the door as it opened and closed on its own then flopped back onto his bed.

          Harry wandered the dark corridors aimlessly. He didn't realize he was heading towards the library until he saw the unmistakable form of Hermione walking towards him. She looked up suddenly at the sound of the soft padding of Mrs. Norris's feet. Harry turned and saw the demon-cat before it scampered off to find her master. Hermione paled quickly and began to walk faster, but she heard Filch's footsteps thundering down the next hall. She searched the corridor around her for a place to hide. She was near tears again. This was definitely not what she needed right now. Harry grabbed her and pulled the cloak over her just as Filch came around the corner. The old man was panting as his beady eyes searched the hall for any curfew breakers. He grumbled something about, "getting too old for this," before stalking off down the corridor. Hermione was quivering in Harry's grasp as she watched Filch walk away. She turned her head to face Harry, blushing at their closeness. 

          "Hermione-"

          "Harry-" They said simultaneously. 

          "We need to talk," Harry whispered softly. Hermione nodded slightly. They crossed the hall to find a vacated classroom and closed the door behind them.

          "Ok, Harry, let's talk." 

---------------------------------------

A/N: Oooh! What are they gonna talk about?! Well freak I dunno, I haven't written that chapter yet. Anyways…yeah…I used to have more/better ideas for the fight, but sadly I forgot them all. Whoops. Anways…more drama next chapter! Review! Don't flame…I'm just a poor innocent writer who's bored out of her mind…don't make me cry!


	9. Chapter 9

Too Real To Be Pretend 

A/N: Ok! Let's hope these two can talk it out. Woo woo! Machine again…this will be the third chapter today! Hehe. See what I mean? I stopped writing for a little bit because OOPT depressed my creativity for a while…but I tried to work around it. Cho was a real mess during the entire book though, wasn't she? LoL. Why the freak would she want to talk about Cedric with Harry? I'd rather not talk about his death over and over again as she obviously spent all summer thinking about it. I could understand her wanting to know what happened…but why would she bring Harry to a café and all? And then during Xmas she was all up on him. WTF she needs therapy.

Chapter Nine 

           "Well, Hermione…about our fight earlier…I meant what I said, but you didn't understand. You asked me to explain it to you…so that's what I'm gonna do now." 

          "You said it hurt you to be with me," Hermione whispered, looking at the ground. 

          "Because it did." Hermione winced. 

          "Why?" she asked. "I still don't understand what I did."

          "That's because you didn't do anything. It was all about me…and my feelings," Harry said with a blush. "I-I didn't want to have to hold back anymore." Hermione looked up at him.

          "I was holding you back?"

          "No, no not you. I had to hold myself back."

          "Hold yourself back from what?" Hermione asked softly.

          "From you…" Harry whispered, blushing even deeper. "I didn't want you to know…"

          "Know what?" Hermione asked, hope sparking in her heart. She quickly extinguished it, telling herself that he secretly hated her or something.

          "I didn't want you to know how I really feel…"

          "Well how do you feel?" Hermione closed her eyes as she braced herself for the bitter rejection, the hate, the repulsion, whatever he had in store for her. But nothing came. She felt strong hands on her shoulders and she opened her eyes.

          "Let me show you," he whispered, leaning in closer. His lips were barely touching hers, yet they burned like fire. Her eyelids fluttered shut, eyelashes tickling his cheek. Then he kissed her. It was no different from any other of their kisses, except now, neither of them held back, and it was the best feeling in the world. His arms snaked around her slender form as her arms encircled his neck. There was no space between them, in body, mind and soul. Harry poured his love and anxiety into this kiss, showing her what he had had to keep from her for all this time. Hermione's walls of control broke and her own feelings emptied out into this kiss as well. They didn't know how long they were kissing, but it sure did take a long time to let go of all those feelings. When they broke apart, both were gasping for the air that they had been denied during their kiss.

          "Harry," Hermione said quietly. He was staring at the ground, she could tell he was blushing even though she couldn't see his face. 

          "I-I'm sorry, I understand if you want me to leave," Harry said, reaching for his cloak. He obviously hadn't noticed Hermione's feelings being poured out into the kiss, apparently he had been too wrapped up in his own feelings to pay attention to whatever else was happening…typical male. Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed. Harry looked up at her looking hurt and confused. Hermione smiled and answered his questioning gaze by connecting her lips with his once more. This time he paid more attention. He felt her own frustration and confusion through the kiss…and he felt her love like it was raining out of her. He didn't care how corny it sounded, it was what he felt. They smiled brightly at each other as they broke apart this time. "You know…I guess I still need a date to the Autumn Dance," Harry said with a laugh, "Could I interest you in a piece of the action?" Hermione laughed with him and smiled up at him once more.

          "I dunno…I heard some other guy might ask me," she said, looking at her nails with fake interest. Harry pretended to pout. She laughed again then pulled his face down to hers. The answer was obviously yes. When they broke apart a time later, Hermione remembered something that had been on her mind for quite some time. "Hey Harry, I have a question for you." He quirked his eyebrow in interest. "Lavender didn't buy that story about how you ended up spending the night in my bed…and I must admit, it is kind of sketchy. Were you telling the truth?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged and sat on a desk.

          "You asked me to stay," he said. Hermione's face turned bright pink.

          "I _asked_ you to?" she asked incredulously. "And you actually listened to me?" Harry nodded nonchalantly. "Why didn't you tell me the truth in the first place then!?" 

          "I didn't really think anything of it, and I guess I forgot for a while too. I mean, come on, it was 5:30 in the morning, my brain doesn't turn on until at least 7:00."

          "Well didn't it at least give you some sort of hint that I liked you?" Hermione asked.

          "Well…I thought you were delirious or something…well I don't know!"

          "Men…you're all so thick-headed," Hermione said, leaning towards him once again with a smile splayed across her lips, "but its an attractive thick-headedness," she finished before closing the distance between them once more.

---------------------------------------

A/N: Really short! I know! But I mean…it must be stretched to 10 chapters! Don't ask me why, its just what I want. Short and fluffy. Next chapter will be basically the same thing. Autumn dance and that'll be the end. Anyway! Review! Don't flame! 


	10. Chapter 10

Too Real To Be Pretend 

A/N: The final chapter!! Autumn dance…happiness, fluff….the angst is over. R/R! No flaming…please. Hope you've enjoyed the story! If you have any ideas for another story for me to write then email me (ravendreamcatcher@yahoo.com) what you'd like to see! I need plot lines, lol. I'm so bad at coming up with story ideas. And when they do occur to me, I get all these great ideas for lines and stuff to use…but then I forget them. Most of my ideas come in the shower…I should put a tablet in there so I can jot down ideas.

Chapter Ten 

          "Hermione! Hold still!" Lavender cried in exasperation. 

          "I'm sorry I just really want to see," Hermione said, trying to peer around Lavender once again.

          "No peeking!" Lavender reprimanded. She had spent the last hour trying to get Hermione ready for the Autumn dance occurring later that evening. First, they had used the remaining half of the straightening potion to straighten Hermione's hair. Then, they had charmed her hair into bouncy curls that were shiny and sleek because her hair had been straightened beforehand. Now Lavender was attempting to braid a few parts of Hermione's hair, but it was virtually impossible with all the squirming she was doing. "Done!" Lavender cried with bravado. She stepped aside and let Hermione take in her new appearance. She flushed in excitement and squealed, hugging Lavender tightly.

          "Thank you!" she cried. Lavender laughed before pushing her off.

          "Now out of the chair! Its my turn," she said with a laugh. Hermione obligingly got up and let Lavender concentrate on her own hair. Hermione stroked the silky material of her new dress robes with a gentle finger. They lay splayed upon her bed, just waiting for her to don them. She smiled and pulled the inner robe on. It was a soft champagne-gold color. There was only a few buttons to button, which left a long slit down from her thighs to the floor, revealing her shapely legs. She giggled softly before donning the outer robe. It was a pitch white color and had about the same number buttons, still letting her legs be seen. It was the new style down in Hogsmeade. The robes clung nicely to her curves and she twirled before the mirror, admiring her appearance. Lavender came up behind her, dressed similarly. She smiled as she put an earring in.

          "Lookin' good there," Hermione said to Lavender.

          "You're not too shabby yourself," Lavender replied. They giggled together again before giving themselves one last once over. Then they opened the door and descended from their dormitory. Harry and Ron were waiting at the bottom of the steps, looking rather bored. Harry looked up and saw Hermione…and gasped. She looked _gorgeous_. His jaw was nearly on the floor as she came to stand before him. She smiled and blushed slightly.

          "Wow Hermione….you look…wow," Harry said. Hermione giggled and kissed him softly on the cheek.   

          "Thanks. You look pretty handsome yourself," she said, straightening his robes a little. He offered her his arm and she took it before descending with him into the Great Hall. 

          The hall had been transformed once again. Large trees dominated the area and clearly framed the dance floor. Brightly colored leaves were everywhere and nearly coated the floor. Harry felt like Robin Hood entering his forest alongside his love, Maid Marian. She smiled at him, the red and gold leaves around them perfectly complimenting her eyes. He leaned down, unable to help himself, and kissed her softly.

          "Oi! Stop snogging and come dance!" Ron shouted. Harry and Hermione separated and hurried after their friends towards the dance floor. He twirled her around once they reached the dance floor and she gave an appreciative laugh as he caught her in his arms as he leaned towards the ground. (a/n: you know…like everybody does in those romantic movies lol…Zorro might do it too) He stood straight and wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. She sighed contentedly and rested her head upon his shoulder as they swayed to the music. 

          Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder and reluctantly looked up…to find Nell. She and Harry stopped swaying and turned to face Nell.

          "Hey Nell!" Hermione said cheerfully. Nell smiled.

          "I'm happy," she said.

          "Oh…" Hermione looked quizzically at Harry who simply shrugged, "Ok…" Nell smiled again, shaking her head.

          "I mean I'm happy that you two are together." Harry smiled and put an arm around Hermione saying, "me too."

          "Thanks, Nell. I'm glad that you don't…mind," Hermione said, struggling to find the right words.

          "Of course I don't mind! If I hadn't been…er…rejected," Harry and Hermione winced, "then I never would've asked my precious Nevy to come with me to this dance!" 

          "Nevy?" Harry asked curiously. Nell nodded and turned to search the crowd. Her face lit up as she obviously caught sight of who she was looking for. She quickly waved at this 'Nevy' and motioned for him to come over. Harry and Hermione nearly keeled over when they saw that her precious Nevy was none other than their friend _Neville._ As Neville finally made it through the crowd, he handed Nell a cup of punch.

          "Here's your punch, dear," he said sweetly. Nell blushed slightly and thanked him.

          Another slow song came on and Nell turned to Neville.

          "Dance with me, Nevy," she said, putting her cup on a nearby table. Neville smiled and placed his cup beside hers before taking her in his arms. The difference in height sent some of the neighboring couples into fits of laughter, but Harry and Hermione thought it was rather sweet. Both unsure individuals had found comfort in each other, like Harry and Hermione had done. Hermione turned to Harry, putting her arms around his neck once more.

          "Dance with me, Harry," she whispered softly. Harry smiled and encircled her waist with his arms once more. Hermione tilted her head up towards his and he tilted his down towards hers. They grinned at each other before their lips connected in another kiss. 

The dance waned on for a time, but eventually couples began to drift off the dance floor, and then out of the hall altogether. It was nearing one in the morning when Harry and Hermione decided they had had enough dancing and filtered out of the hall hand in hand. They headed back towards the Gryffindor common room through the many twisting corridors. Hermione looked up at Harry, studying his face. Her eyes caressed his strong, proud face, grazing over its curves and angles, the perfect arch of his eyebrows, the way his hair fell perfectly on his face, the way his lips curved when he knew exactly what she was thinking…she instantly snapped her eyes away from him, hoping that she hadn't been too obvious. Harry's lips were still curved in his mischievous, all knowing smile that she hated and loved so much at the same time.

          "What?" she asked incredulously.

          "Nothing," he replied mysteriously. She poked him in the ribs as she laughed. _Déjà vu,_ she thought. _A month ago, I did the same thing while I was wishing for Harry, and now, he's finally mine._ And just to prove to herself that it was all actually true, she lifted her face and pulled his down toward hers. He eagerly returned her kiss, his fingers caressing her skin. She smiled as their kiss continued, and the smile stayed even as they broke apart and continued towards the Gryffindor tower once again, her head on his shoulder. Her heart swelled with happiness and she knew it was true, she had not been dreaming the past week. It was real. They were real. And it was good. 

---------------------------------------

A/N: Pretty short and pointless, but it's a clear ending! I doubt I'll do a sequel to this. But again, if you have ideas for me, email me (ravendreamcatcher@yahoo.com) because I seriously need ideas. Anyways. I had fun writing this series, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. At least it might've been mildly entertaining. This chapter was sort of short and rushed…sorry, but I just wanted to end it. Notice that I used the same Hermione staring at Harry as I did in the beginning...trick, eh? I dunno why I did it, I thought it would give it a nice closing or something...But anyways! Ta ta for now! More stories (hopefully) coming soon. Review, but don't flame. Thank you, thank you very much. VIVA LAS VEGAS! (don't ask…I'm delirious with lack of sleep.)


End file.
